The present invention is directed to a method for initializing or synchronizing a communication link, in particular, an initialization and synchronization algorithm for use in a full duplex line connecting two computer chassis.
Known methods for synchronization include start-stop systems ("space-mark") including standard ASCII/EBCDIC serial character transmission with a "start" bit and other one way systems with no error correction or acknowledgement of reception. Another variation is the use of a start character in serial or parallel transmission following an idle state. The start character is detected by a circuit which is always active and must be a unique code which never occurs in the data stream. These known methods generally require synchronization before every message. Since they resynchronize on every message, these systems do not have or need a detection of loss of synchronization. In many cases, the synchronization on every message consumes bandwidth which is valuable in systems which operate at a very high speed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide initial synchronization and re-synchronization between two independent systems without the loss of data and provides it automatically--without the intervention of a person or a software program. No sequencing of power or resetting of the two independent systems is required to achieve operation after the disruption of the link by operator intervention, hardware, or power failure.